This invention generally relates to reciprocating compressors, and more particularly to a universal mount for flexibly adapting a belt-driven compressor to accommodate a range of adjustments which may be required to properly mount any one of a range of different sized prime movers in belt driving relation to the compressor.
Typically, reciprocating air compressors are belt driven by a prime mover, such as an electric motor or an engine. In these compressors, the prime mover mounts a drive pulley which drives a belt in force transmitting relation to a driven pulley, which is mounted on the compressor. In the repair and assembly of these type reciprocating compressors, proper belt tensioning is accomplished by adjusting the distance between the center of the drive pulley and the center of the driven pulley. This type adjustment is sometimes referred to as center distance adjustment.
To date, center distance adjustment has been accomplished by demounting the prime mover from the reciprocating compressor, re-positioning the prime mover in a predetermined belt tightening location, aligning the prime mover with respect to the compressor, and then remounting the prime mover to the compressor. This is a time consuming, laborious and tedious task. In extreme cases, additional parts may be required to accomplish this center distance adjustment procedure. Several iterations of center distance adjustment may be required to obtain an ideal setting with conventional arrangements.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in the present design of reciprocating compressors. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.